


Art for 'Moments Lost'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for 'Moments Lost' by milly_galfor the spn_j2_bigbangIt takes a deal with a deity who wants nothing more than to see the Winchesters burn, a reforming of old friendships, and an alliance with an unholy creature to bring Sam back into play and stop Dean making a cataclysmic mistake (again).





	Art for 'Moments Lost'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moments Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407092) by [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal). 



                    

 

                    

                                                    

                    

                                                 

                    

                                                   

 

 

 


End file.
